Monster Anthology
by Mr. Scary Cat
Summary: Several people who were reincarnated for different reasons. What came after death is a life in another body in another world. How will they cope with their new situation? Will they give up all hope, or will they conquer the world? Compiled stories of different monsters.
1. Chapter 1: Enderman 1

~Enderman 1~

It's cold. It's dark. Where am I? I feel like the air in my lungs is being squeezed out, yet I don't feel out of breath. Even when I open my eyes I see nothing. I tried waiting for my eyes to adjust to the dark but no matter how long I wait it's still as dark as when I first arrived.

This feeling is...? Water? No, it's air? It feels like a soft substance is enveloping me. After feeling my body(if what I feel can be considered as a body), I found that I can kind of swim around this substance. Since I have nothing else to do, I'll do one of the only things I'm good at: swimming.

To stave of my boredom I tried swimming around in this dark space. Even though I have no sense of up or down, left or right, front or back, over time I was able to navigate in this space. Slowly I'm becoming more and more proficient in swimming here.

After a while, I started to notice something weird. I noticed that in the area I was swimming towards, there were darker spots. How is it possible? In this pitch black room, how can spots be even darker? No, orbs or balls might be a better way to describe them. No matter how impossible I think it is, the black orbs floating around me are still there. They pop out like a light gray spot on a white canvas, not much different but still discernible.

I tried to avoid these dark balls as much as possible, but I still get hit by a few. Surprisingly it doesn't hurt me, on the contrary it actually give me a sort of energy boost. With this in mind I started to _eat_ more and more of these dark balls.

Whenever I've eaten everything in the area, I swim away and look for more balls in another area. After some time I notice that some balls are darker than others. It made me curious as how could it get even darker than that.

At one point I figured out that there was a direction of the source the dark black balls. It seems whenever I swim closer here the balls around me get darker. So with eating higher quality darkness in mind, I swam towards the source.

Even after swimming for a long time, it seemed like the source is still quite far from me. After a while, I saw the source in the distance, probably the darkest orb I've seen in my life. I stopped eating the orbs around me and quickly swam to the darkest orb. The darkest orb must be even more delicious than the ones around me.

Swimming frantically, I tried to catch up with the orb, but whenever I thought that I got closer, it seemed farther instead. I didn't give up, instead I swam even faster. I found that when I tried swim faster than my limit, I shoot forward a long distance. Whenever I did this it depleted the _dark energy_ I stored inside me. I decided in an instant that getting there in exchange for all of my accumulated dark energy is completely worth it.

With that I shot forward, with speeds that I felt was humanly impossible. As I shoot forward, I felt the energy within me draining. I don't know why, but I could even somehow gauge how much I have left. Even after a half of my energy used, the orb is still far away. But when I had a quarter of my energy left, I noticed that this time I really was getting closer! Getting excited I went even faster. With an eighth left I closed the distance. With a sixteenth left I felt for the first time my body being hurt. It felt as if it was ripping apart. With an even smaller fraction I felt that my body was destroyed, yet _I'm_ still moving forward. With a hundredth of my energy, I saw it. The darkest orb I've seen, in front of me. All of this realistically happened in a second, but to me it felt like an eternity. With on last push, I reached out my _hand_ to touch it.

In an instant everything went an even deeper black. It felt as if all this time my eyes were opened, and now they're suddenly forced closed. It was as if I was being blindfolded, yet also it felt like chains were being broken. It felt like I was falling asleep.

For how long I was kept "asleep" I don't know, but the first change I saw was color. Suddenly my field of view flashed a bright purple, or rather a dark pink. Within another second it faded away, and everything returned to darkness. But this darkness was different. It was as if my eyes were closed.

With a little bit of effort, I tried opening my eyes. When I opened them, I received a flash of white light. It took my eyes a bit to adjust. When I got back my vision, I found myself looking at a bright white ball surround by dots of white sparkling beside it.

"It's the moon..."

With a low mutter, I said those words.

After a while my hearing started to return to me. The first thing I heard was rushing water, more likely the sound of a waterfall. Then I heard leaves rustling, wind whistling, and the far away squeaking noises of bats.

I looked around and found myself at the base of a waterfall, with a wide forest covering the whole area. I walked towards the river, hoping to wash my face. The moment I touched the water, my hand felt like it was melting, as if it was burning inside of a furnace. I quickly pulled out my hand out of the water and took a few steps back.

It was just now that I noticed my hands. Pitch black, and extremely thin. I looked at my body and legs and it was the same, pitch black and extremely thin. I went near the water and looked at my reflection. A head, a pitch black head. It had glowing purple eyes, and a mouth that seemed to extend to the back of the head.

I laughed while asking myself. "An Enderman?"

I couldn't hold back my laughter. It was too funny! To think that I would become an Enderman! I've transported into Minecraft! And as an Enderman at that!

But slowly, while I laughed, my memories came back to me. I was a swimmer, and it the competition was just around the corner. It was gonna be my chance to become another record holder. Even if it was just for the high school division it still meant a lot to me. But just a week before the competition I had a seizure. Without me even realizing what happened, it all just suddenly ended.

My hysterical laughing slowly turned into hysterical screaming. I died just like that? Without even accomplishing a single thing? Despair slowly filled my mind. When I tried calming myself down, my experience in that dark space suddenly became more vivid than ever before. It was only now that I sensed how really long I was in that place. Only now I felt the despair that I should've felt when I first died. After I died I was sent to that place to wander aimlessly. The emotional burden of being alone for hundreds of years finally broke me.

That night, only the agonizing screams of a rabid Enderman could be heard throughout the forest.


	2. Chapter 2: Enderman 2

~Enderman 2~

After about an hour of crying and screaming, I barely managed myself to calm down. Even though body no longer has human organs, it still felt as if my throat was sore from all the screaming. After a few deep breaths I stood up from my curled up ball position. I still felt a little awkward and dizzy while controlling my new body. The fact that I no longer have a nose, and that my mouth reaches to the side of my head, makes me uncomfortable to the point that I had to do facial exercises just to get rid of the feeling.

When I stood up, I felt like I was gonna fall again. While trying to hold my balance, I slowly started walking again. My legs are trembling, either from my shock, or my lack of experience in using extremely long legs. The body of an Enderman is very uncomfortable.

Though I called new body an Enderman, I'm not really sure if it really is one. When I saw my face with glowing purple eyes and gaping mouth, I just connected it to an Enderman from the game Minecraft.

"It's been years since I've played Minecraft though."

Before I dedicated myself to swimming, I had so much time to play games, and Minecraft was one of them. I used to build all the time in creative mode, and also made some redstone contraptions for fun. To be honest I was a pretty avid player, though I rarely played in survival mode...

But regardless if I had played survival mode before, it wouldn't matter right now as I needed actual survival skills instead.

The first problem I encountered was about water. Anytime I touch water, I feel like my skin is being burned alive, and yes I had burned my hand with alcohol when I was a kid so I know the feeling. With this problem I don't know how I'm going to drink water...

But now that I think about it, endermen might not need water to survive, maybe eating is all they need. Though it would be hard if they choked on something...

With this thought in mind, I entered the forest in search for some food. With my loud screaming a while ago I might have scared everything off, so I might need to go deeper. On the way to the deeper parts of the forest I would scratch some tree trunks to act as a guide back to the waterfall.

After a few minutes of walking only my footsteps and rustling leaves could be heard. It seems that I really scared them off...

I walked for a few more minutes and then I found something weird...

It had four legs, with its two front legs looking a bit like hands while the back legs looking like insect feet. Its torso looked similar to a human's besides the fact that it doesn't have any arms. It had a human head, but the facial features on it was distorted and monstrous. And finally, it also has greenish skin.

For a while I observed it, but now that I think about it, that monster must be a creeper. Even though it wasn't like a cube, its appearance definitely screams creeper. Thinking that it might explode, I silently walked away and looked for some other creatures.

I continued to look for possible farm animals in the forest until daybreak. The only creatures around me was monsters like skeletons, zombies, and spiders. Wasting the whole night I couldn't find even a single pig.

As time went on I felt hungrier and hungrier, up to the point that I felt my stomach was burning and growling. As the sun went higher, I felt my own strength fade. It's not the same as being hungry, it felt as if something inside me was being taken.

The growls only became louder while I became weaker. I was now desperate enough that I would eat anything as long as it fills me up. With that thought, I ran around the forest until I found a zombie.

The zombie was a literal zombie, a human with rotting skin and slowly moving. The clothes it had was a tunic and some pants, not the blue shirt and jeans from Minecraft. I approached it slowly, with one step heavier than the last.

The zombie doesn't actually attack me when it sees me. As long as I don't attack it, it does nothing to me. A zombie might have been a tough opponent, but I don't care. My stomach is already on the verge of digesting itself, it might not hold on last long.

With my last step, I was standing right behind the zombie. I was more than a head taller than him, probably it has something to do with me being an enderman.

I raised my hand, and quickly slapped him with it. The strength was unimaginable, as it sent the zombie flying to a nearby tree, making a large dent on a tree. I quickly made huge strides to him. The zombie was currently burning, but not enough to the point that everything will turn to ash. The skin looked like it was slowly being burnt away like a piece of paper in a flame.

And I took a large bite out of him as I didn't really care about the ethicalness or morality of eating a zombie. All I needed right now was food. Starting with a huge bite, I ate half of its body, rendering it completely immobile. With the rest of its body burning to ashes, I felt full and satisfied with my meal.

I only noticed it after I ate the zombie, but my body was actually dissolving in the air. Well now it stopped, so it's probably because I ate the zombie. But there is an interesting thing that I felt when I ate the zombie.

I closed my eyes and said with a small voice, "It's the exact same feeling when I was eating the dark balls."

I sat beneath a nearby tree to catch my breath. It's not that I felt tired from fighting, but rather I felt that my strength is being continuously being drained. After a few minutes of resting I stood up and started walking back to the waterfall. To be honest, the sound of flowing water calms me down, ironic because I'm an Enderman.

On my way back I found a couple of spiders and creepers that survived the morning.

I licked my lips while looking at them with hungry eyes. "I could still eat more."


End file.
